legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P14/Transcript
(Foxtrot and Yang are seen continuing to read the notes) Foxtrot: Jeez, Ian really took his time with this stuff. Yang: Yeah. Did you know he was writing this? Foxtrot: I didn't think he'd write this much. Yang: Yeah this makes the notes Mina gave look tiny in comparison. Foxtrot: Yeah I know right? And she was a Targhul expert long time ago. Yang: Sounds like it. (The two continue reading for a bit before Yang looks at Foxtrot) Yang: So how exactly are you guys made? Foxtrot: Huh?? Yang: Yeah how were you guys made? Or you know, born? Foxtrot: Oh... Um... It was.... Kind of a bad story. Yang: What happened? Foxtrot: Well. The Defenders wanted to see how strong dad was. So they all decided to fight him. Yang: How'd that go? Foxtrot: Well....They pissed him off. Bad. Yang: And? Foxtrot: He went on a rampage, grabbed Mina and....bit her. Yang: Whoa whoa whoa! He BIT Mina!? Foxtrot: Yeah... Yang: Omega did that?! To Mina?! But she and him are like... Two the closest friends I've seen! Foxtrot: Yeah... And dad regretted greatly... Mina however forgave him quickly. She never blamed dad. Yang: wow... But what's this got to do with how you were made? Foxtrot: Ian was trying to heal her when we four all popped out of her shoulder. Hard to believe we grew from such small worms. Yang: You-You guys came from 4 worms that came out of Mina's shoulder after Omega bit her???? Foxtrot: Yep. Yang: Wow... There are lots of ways I thought Targhul's could be born but that was not one of them.. Foxtrot: Yeah. It kinda depends on the generation or gender nowadays with us. Yang; Huh. I see. Foxtrot: Yeah. So how's life with Shade going? Yang: Honestly? It's been interesting. Foxtrot; It has? Yang: Yeah. Sure he was a bit of a pain as a baby though. Foxtrot: He was huh? Yang: Oh yeah. Everyday with him it was "I HATE YOU ALL!! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL EAT YOU, STOP WAKING ME UP, I WANNA SLEEP!!". But once he started getting older, he really mellowed out. We even played games together. Foxtrot: Sounds like he was a handful. Yang: Trust me, he was. But I think it was mostly from the fact on how he came to be adopted. Foxtrot: Didn't he get cut in half? Yang: Yeah, that and I don't know what he went through in that nest. Foxtrot: Right. Maybe he'll talk about it one day. Yang: Probably. Foxtrot:....Say. You wouldn't happen to have any stories about him as a kid do you? Yang: Huh? Foxtrot: You know, something like that at least. Yang: Hmm..... Let me see.... Oh I got one! Foxtrot: What is it? Yang: You're gonna love it, I promise! (The scene then cuts to a flashback of Shade as an infant sitting on the floor asleep) Shade:...... (Shade then starts to wake up before he looks around in shock) Shade: Huh?! Wait, where am I?! (Shade looks at himself before he looks around at the room) Shade: What happened? How did I get here?? (Shade then lies back down) Shade: Okay, this is alright. Maybe if I close my eyes, this'll all go away! (Shade then closes his eyes) Shade: Aaaand, now! (Shade opens his eyes and finds himself still in the room) Shade: AHH!! (Shade begins to freak out as he crawls over and scratches at the door) Shade: Let me out! Someone help me! (Shade beats on the door, but does nothing due to his infant stage) Shade: Anyone?! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!! (Shade then hears someone approaching) Shade: Oh crap. (Yang then steps out) Yang: Shade? Shade: AHH!! Now I remember! You kidnapped me! Yang: Kidnapped you? Shade: Yeah! That's why I'm here isn't it?! Yang: No its not. Shade: Don't you lie to me! (Shade continues scratching at the door) Shade: Now let me out! Yang: I can't. Shade: Yes you can! Yang: *sigh* (Yang walks over and picks Shade up) Shade: Hey! What are you doing?! Yang: Helping you calm down. Shade: Do I look like an animal to you?! I refuse to be treated like some dirty house pet! Yang: Well, come on then. I can help you get over that feeling. (Yang starts to walk with Shade in her arms) Shade: Where are you taking me?! No, no NOO!!! (The scene returns to the present with Foxtrot and Yang) Yang: And after that, I took him into the kitchen to get fed and then he fell asleep. It was over just like that. Foxtrot: Well, that sounds like he didn't enjoy the first day huh? Yang: No he did not. It wasn't until after the whole "Tim" incident that he started to get use to this. Foxtrot: Oh yeah....I forgot about that. Yang: Yeah. Foxtrot: Well, at least Jordan seems to be taking a break for now. We really can't deal with that much stress. Yang: Definitely. He's been really quiet ever since- (Footsteps are then heard coming downstairs before the two look to find Alex and Miles) Alex: Hey guys. Foxtrot: Hey Alex! Yang: Hey. Miles: How's the uhhh, notes coming along? Alex: Yeah, we heard you've been reading through them. Foxtrot: Oh it's been great Alex! Yang's been glad to read about the Targhuls! Alex: That's good to hear. Yang: Hey, can I have my arm back? *Lifts up her stub of an arm* I hate looking at this. Miles: You gonna keep up on that promise? Yang: Yes. I promised I'm not gonna cause problems, and I won't. So can I please have my arm back? Alex: Sure. Miles if you would? (Miles then goes over to a box on a nearby table and pulls Yang's arm out of it) Miles: Coming at ya! (Miles throws it to Yang, catches it and then puts it back on) Yang: *Moves fingers around* Ah. That's better. *Throws a quick punch at the air* Much better. Miles: Happy now? Yang: Yes. Thank you Alex: Good. Cause now we need to ask some questions. Yang: If you're gonna ask me something like "Where are Erin and the others are", save it. Cause I don't know. And no, I'm not lying. I really don't know. Alex: We weren't going to ask that. Miles: We need to know what your plan was. Yang: We were in the middle of working on a plan till Richie came along. And I had to guard Richie so I don't know what the whole plan was. All I can I tell you is that we were trying to think of how to fight back against Alkorin. Alex: And what were you gonna do? Yang: Again, I don't know. I had to guard Richie. Alex: Okay then, let me share what Jessica got from Rose then. Were you guys planning on ever going after Alkorin's associates? Yang: Are you really gonna make me repeat myself? I was guarding Richie, which means I was away from the others. Meaning, while the others were working on the plan, I wasn't there. Alex: So you really don't anything about what Erin was planning on doing? Yang: No. Alex: Hmm.... Miles: Jessica was talking with Rose during the fight. All she mentioned was that they wanted to go after Alkorin's assassins. They must have though just be weaken his army would make him more vulnerable. Yang: *Shrugs* Makes sense to me. Anything else you gonna ask me? Alex: Nope, we just wanted to see if you knew anything. Miles: Look Yang, we're not doing this because we hate you. We're doing this because we don't want to see any of you get hurt. Yang: So does that mean you plan on letting me go at some point? Or am I still going to jail? Alex: Huh?? Miles: Who the hell said anything about jail? Yang: No one, but I figured that's what you'd do since you guys think we're criminals. Alex: No one thinks you guys are criminals. Miles: We just think you're all getting in a bit too deep is all. Yang: *Crosses her arm* That's what some people I know said when we decided to go against Salem. But doing nothing wouldn't solve anything. Alex: *Sigh* I'm not here to argue with you over who's right or wrong Yang. Just wanted to know if you knew anything. Miles: That's literally all. Yang Hm... Alex: Well, we'll leave you to read I guess. Miles: Thanks for listening. Yang: Yeah. Thanks for giving me my arm. Oh and tell Richie I'm gonna punch him next time I see him. *To Foxtrot* Come on, show me more things on Targhuls. Foxtrot: You got it. (As the two go back to reading, Alex and Miles leave) Alex: Well looks like we took the wrong prisoner. Miles: Yeah, I thought she'd have more to tell us. But if it helps as leverage against Erin. Alex: I guess. But at least she can learn more about Targhuls in the process. Miles: Yep. Alex: Well, let's get back to the others and check to see if they've found anything. Miles: Right. (The two go up to check on the others before it cuts back to Yang and Foxtrot) Foxtrot; Hey, there is something I'm actually curious about. Yang: What? Foxtrot: Have you guys even seen any sign of Toad's colony anywhere? Yang: ….. Huh. No. We haven't seen Toad since after his mom was beaten. Foxtrot: Really? Yang: Yeah. Hmm... Wonder if his colony is as big as Rose's? Foxtrot: Wonder if it's even still up. Yang: I'm sure it is. You Targhul's some tough guys. Even in a world of Grimm, I'm sure they found a way to get by Foxtrot: Yeah I think you're right. (The two then continue reading through the notes) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts